<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by TyFell (tygirl9)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544167">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell'>TyFell (tygirl9)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven goes into heat, but his friends are there to help...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Sadie Miller, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe, Sadie Miller/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven looked around at the three alphas around him. They were just starting to smell him, he could tell. He hadn't realized his heat would come today, but obviously it was going to happen when he was hanging out with Connie, Lars, and Sadie. They were his best friends, but all three were alphas. And he liked them, all of them, but was it taking advantage with him being in heat? </p>
<p>He was trying to think of a way to escape, he'd travel through Lars, but Lion was right in Sadie's living room, sleeping on the couch. Before he could think of something, anything, Lars spoke. </p>
<p>"Do… Do you guys smell that?" </p>
<p>Steven shifted, realizing he was getting wet. </p>
<p>"Yeah, what is that? I don't think I've ever smelled something so great before…" Connie's eyes were dilated, and Steven knew right there he was fucked, very probably literally. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Steven, why didn't you tell us you were going into heat? I would've made sure to get you back home, but I'm afraid it's already too late." Sadie sighed, her face red. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! My heats aren't consistent, and usually I can feel a day or two before, but nothing felt different? Shit…" Steven moaned a bit as he stopped talking, and Lars had sat on the floor next to him, kissing his neck. </p>
<p>It wasn't long before Connie was on his other side, and Sadie was getting into a cupboard under her stairs. "Mom keeps this around for emergencies, and she'll probably have to restock it, but…" she sat a box down before closing the door. "Do you need birth control?" </p>
<p>"Fuck, it… it doesn't work on me? My body rejects it… " he hid his face as well as he could with the others lost, kissing at him. </p>
<p>"Shit… okay, we'll have to hope your human side wins out if anything does happen. I… I won't be able to control myself much longer, are you sure you're okay with this?"</p>
<p>"I don't have too much of a choice, but, ah! If it's with anyone, I'm happy it's you guys…" </p>
<p>With that, Steven was lost himself to his heat. Lars was rubbing his hand over his thigh, and Connie moving down his chest towards his waistband. Sadie had moved over and sat in front of him, moving to kiss him. </p>
<p>It wasn't long before he found himself laid sideways on Sadie's bed, Lars fingering him while Connie and Sadie kissed and messed around to help the wait. Female alphas needed more foreplay to get their dicks ready, so Lars had happily volunteered to work him open. If it was just one of them it wouldn't have been necessary. Steven's body was made to handle an Alpha. </p>
<p>But three? He'd definitely need some help to get ready. He wasn't sure if all three would manage at a time, but he doubted that they wouldn't try to have him filled with at least two of them. </p>
<p>Once the girls were ready, and Lars and gotten satisfied with how ready he was, Lars and Sadie stood between his legs. He was a little confused when Connie positioned herself on top of him, but was distracted by her kissing him. He moaned feeling one dick enter him slowly, and gasped as he felt Connie position him to enter her. </p>
<p>Then, after a second he felt another dick make it's way into him. </p>
<p>He felt so full, and almost over simulated. Connie kissed him, and his neck occasionally as she rode him, and who he assumed was Lars thrust in and out, somehow managing to hit his sweet spot every other time. Soon Connie's hands found his nipples and he moaned when she rubbed. </p>
<p>His nipples were always a sensitive spot for him, and she learned this quickly. It wasn't long before he came for the first time, clearing his head just barely enough to tell him to reach down and start stroking her cock. She moaned, and moved back to kissing his neck, biting when she finally came. He gasped, feeling a small claim come into place, not a full one without her knotting him, but he knew he'd love it if it was a true bond. </p>
<p>"Fuck, soon…" he heard Sadie grunt out, Lars humming in agreement, and soon he felt them shooting into him, knotting together. It was definitely a stretch, but he was loving it. </p>
<p>He came again, and once he was done Connie carefully pulled herself off, laying down next to him. Her dick occasionally spasmed, letting out some more cum, but not as much as she would if he was inside him. Like Lars and Sadie were. </p>
<p>He could already feel his womb filling, doubted there was a chance he wouldn't get pregnant from all of this. He looked over at the two and saw them kissing, and smiled before burying his face into Connie's shoulder. She kissed the top of his head, and sighed. </p>
<p>"My parents are gonna be pissed, though I doubt they weren't expecting at least part of this…" She laughed, wrapping an arm around him. </p>
<p>"I don't know. I think your mom likes me more than she lets on. And Lars and Sadie's parents love me. They may think it's a bit weird that the three of you all got with me, but…" </p>
<p>He was glad the fog was away, and that he was a bit more clear headed. </p>
<p>"So, uh, Steven? Do you want one, or all, or none of us to mate you? Cause we can take precautions if we need to…." Lars said, looking anywhere but him. </p>
<p>"If… if you guys don't mind, I kinda like the idea of you guys mating me? Connie and I have been dancing around it together, and I've always had big crushes on you two, and maybe I should stop rambling now?"</p>
<p>"You have a crush on us? I mean, I could tell you had one on Lars, but me?"</p>
<p>"Sadie, you're awesome, and funny, talented… please don't make me go on, Connie could tell you how long I've talked about you guys before…" </p>
<p>"He really has spent an hour at least ranting about how attractive he finds you two. It's a wonder I want to mate him, too." She laughed a bit. </p>
<p>"Plus we're together, Sadie. I was really hoping that he wouldn't try to get just one of us two. We're both attracted to him, yeah, but I really like you." </p>
<p>Sadie blushed, and looked away, a small smile on her face. "We should eat, and send a few messages before his next wave… and maybe come up with a game plan, so we can all keep up." </p>
<p>"I can take a bit more, without needing to eat or sleep really anymore it's easier to have energy… especially when I do eat, so. I can take it when you guys need to rest." </p>
<p>Sadie carefully pulled out, Lars following. "So maybe Connie can finish the bond, you can go and bit him, then I can? We'll have to bite eachother, get a temporary bond in place so that we won't try and attack each other trying to mate him, but…"</p>
<p>"That should work… may need to send Lion to your room, and I can go grab some extra supplies, Steven. Even if you want to just have Garnet shove a bit into Lion's mane for me to grab." Connie shrugged. </p>
<p>"That should work. Sadie, can you grab some food? Lion won't take too long and Lars likes to be ready when someone's traveling through him…" </p>
<p>The group nodded, Connie and Lars started texting their families, while Sadie and Steven moved to the main room. Steven with a very obvious limp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it's bad! I may or may not write more, don't expect it though. I like these four together, tbh. And Sadie needs more love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>